Le vide
by Zyphie
Summary: Petit OS song fic "Le vide" de Slimane


Cela lui semblait une éternité. Il respirait sans trop savoir comment. Comme si son oxygène était insuffisant. Il ne vivait que pour s'endormir et la retrouver au détour d'un drap froid. Il marchait, parlait mais sans faire attention à la résonnance de ses mots. Il l'avait eu dans la peau pendant peu de temps mais c'était déjà trop. Elle était dans sa peau, elle l'avait gravé à même son cœur.

C'est vide là  
Dans toutes les pièces là  
Dans tous les cœurs là  
C'est plus la même là

Ce soir-là c'était la fête, encore, toujours chez Potter. Elle serait encore là. Il la regarderait danser, encore. Et comme toujours, il se perdrait dans ses yeux chocolat. Elle l'inviterait pour une danse qu'il ne pourrait refuser. Il s'électrisera encore pour une danse. Il espèrera tellement plus qu'une danse. Il s'imprègnera encore de son parfum, de la douceur de ses bras, il s'imaginera l'embrasser comme à chaque soirée depuis ses trois dernières années. Et la musique, leur danse lui semblera encore trop courte, comme toujours… 

C'est vide là  
Où y avaient les rires là  
Où y avait la fête là  
Et ça fait mal là

Il aura bu, et elle aussi. Il aura bu mais n'oubliera jamais, elle oubliait toujours. Ils iraient encore chez elle. Elle lui dirait qu'elle l'aime. Il passerait des heures à se graver chacune de ses courbes dans la tête. Il l'embrassera comme si il voulait la dévorer. Elle le mordra à s'inscrire dans sa peau blanche, comme marquée au fer chaud. Lui, le grand Drago devait se cacher, et elle, dont la mémoire n'avait jamais fait défaut pendant des années, l'oubliait dès que le jour se levait. Telle était leur malédiction, lui condamné à l'aimer le jour, la nuit, toute sa vie, elle a tombé amoureuse de lui mais l'oublier dès le lever du jour malgré une nuit d'amour. 

Alors on danse encore  
Sur les mêmes musiques, les mêmes pas  
On s'embrasse on s'embrasse encore plus fort  
Comme si c'était là la dernière fois  
Aussi loin que tu pars...  
Ton sourire en écho  
Ton sourire en écho  
Reste là sur ma peau

Chaque fête il l'aimait de plus en plus, elle l'aimait toujours de la même façon, comme au premier jour. Chaque nuit il cherchait, dans les livres, la magie noire, la magie blanche, les potions, un remède pour qu'elle puisse se souvenir. Ce soir là où il l'avait voulu pour la première fois. Leur première nuit, celle qu'elle avait oubliée à cause de lui, celle qui fut le début de son enfer. Un enfer vide, un enfer où il devait vivre seul. Un enfer où il était oublié de celle qu'il aimait. Il aurait voulu en une journée pouvoir la faire l'aimer au matin, et l'épouser à midi. Mais cela était impossible, elle était de celle qui croyait aux longues histoires. Des histoires qui durent, des histoires qui marquent, des histoires dont on se souvient. 

C'est vide là  
Où y avait l'amour là  
Y avait ce risque là  
Suffisait d'une fois

Leur première fois. La salle sur demande au cinquième étage. Il se rappelait encore comme si c'était hier. Ils avaient dix-sept ans, ils étaient censé se détester, mais un soir, un bal, un regard et puis ce wiskey pur feu… Elle ne buvait jamais, elle était libérée, aucun tabou ce soir-là… Elle avait été la dernière Griffondor dans la grande salle ce soir-là. Les autres élèves ne savaient même plus où ils étaient tant l'alcool avait coulé à flot pour leur dernier bal à Poudlard. Pour la première fois, leurs regards se croisèrent. Un orage dans un océan chocolat. Hermione n'avait pas cherché à contrôler ses pieds lorsqu'ils l'amenèrent à lui. Dans une semaine Poudlard serait loin derrière eux. Aujourd'hui elle voulait écouter son cœur. Elle lui prit la main et le tira sur la piste de danse. Ils dansèrent leur première danse, lorsque tous les élèves furent partis les uns après les autres, ils restèrent seuls. Plongé dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, le temps s'arrêtait et sur les dernières notes, leurs lèvres se joignirent. Qui aurait cru… Hier encore ennemi, le sang pur et la née moldue, la lionne et le serpent, la rouge et or et le vert et argent. Tout devait les opposer. Pourtant ce soir-là, elle ne rentra pas dans le dortoir des Griffondors et lui l'alla pas finir la fête chez les Serpentards. Il l'emmena vers le cinquième étage. Il s'arrêta devant ce mur vide. Une porte se dessina alors sur les briques. Il y entra, la tira à sa suite. Il y avait un lit, une ambiance tamisée, des bougies, ce parfum et juste eux. Il lui fit fasse, la tira vers lui plus délicatement que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Elle était attirée comme un aimant. Ce serait lui, son premier, son unique. Il fit glisser les bretelles de sa fine robe qui tomba à ses pieds dans un froissement à peine perceptible. Elle était là, presque nue devant lui, rougissant fasse à cette situation. Il n'avait pas imaginé que ce serait elle, celle qu'il voudrait cacher, comme on cache un trésor trop précieux aux yeux des autres. Il n'avait pas pensé que ça puisse être elle, celle qu'il n'afficherait pas, celle dont il ne se venterait pas, juste parce qu'un Malfoy ne peut pas aimer car aimer est une faiblesse. Et pourtant il l'avait aimé dès qu'elle l'avait fait souffrir en troisième année, comme si son coup de poing avait été un électrochoc. Et pour le protéger il la rejetait. Pourtant ce soir, elle était là, rien qu'à lui, abandonnée à lui. Elle entreprit de défaire doucement les boutons de sa chemise observant chaque parcelle de sa peau, retrouvant les cicatrices d'une guerre qui n'avait que trop duré. Cette marque sur son avant-bras qui avait presque disparue mais dont les contours blancs seraient gravés à même sa peau à jamais comme les mots que Bellatrix avait gravés sur le sien. Elle caressa du bout des doigts les pourtours de ses muscles fins, l'observant frissonné sous ses doigts. Son regard était grisant, il l'attira à nouveau vers lui et la serra contre lui. Il l'embrassa timidement puis la poussa en arrière pour l'amener au lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Elle y tomba en arrière. Il s'avança vers elle, défaisant son ceinturon, laissant glisser son pantalon à ses pieds puis posa un genou entre ses jambes qu'elle écarta pour le laisser s'y installer. Il s'appuya sur ses avant-bras de chaque côté de son visage caressant ses boucles brunes étalées sur les draps de soie. Il la regardait pour l'imprimer, chaque mèches de cheveux, chaque ombres, chaque lueur dans ses yeux. Après leur avoir retiré les derniers bouts de tissus, et l'avoir préparer à le recevoir, il s'unit à elle. Elle éttouffa un cri dans son épaule et il s'arrêta pour qu'elle s'habitue. Il plongea dans sans océan de chocolat à la recherche d'un accord de sa part. Lorsqu'il l'eut vu, il l'embrassa tendrement et commença un lent mouvement en elle. Il était doux, il était délicat, cela l'avait surpris comme si elle s'attendait à la brutalité, à la violence, et surtout elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il prenne tant soin d'elle. Cette première fois, Hermione n'atteignit pas le plaisir ultime d'un point de vue physique, mais elle était heureuse, là dans ses bras. 

Tu verras  
Quand viendras mon tour là  
Je ferais le bon choix  
En souvenir de toi

Ce soir-là, ils n'avaient fait qu'un pour la première fois, mais ils avaient été surpris par Pansy. Verte de jalousie elle préparait sa vengeance. Et un soir, le dernier soir à Poudlard, où ils se retrouvaient encore dans la salle sur demande, elle les suivit, elle attendit. Comme un bourreau attend son condamné. Lorsqu'elle n'entendit plus aucun bruit dans la pièce, elle y entra. Profitant de leur sommeil à tous les deux, elle entra dans l'esprit et les souvenir d'Hermione. Elle y effaça tous les souvenirs qu'elle pouvait avoir avec Drago, depuis sa première année, elle effaça sa rancune, son amour pour lui, il disparut simplement de sa mémoire et s'arrangea pour qu'il ne puisse plus jamais y trouver une place. Pansy le paya de sa vie, elle fût enfermée à Askaban mais elle tenait sa vangeance. 

Alors on danse encore  
Sur les mêmes musiques, les mêmes pas  
On s'embrasse encore plus fort  
Comme si c'était là la dernière fois  
Aussi loin que tu pars...  
Ton sourire en écho  
Ton sourire en écho  
Reste là sur ma peau

Dés lors, ils danseraient perpétuellement cette même danse, cette même nuit ce même amour qui le détruisait autant qu'il la rendait vivante. Il gardait d'elle tous les souvenir et aurait tellement voulu qu'elle les retrouve un jour…


End file.
